


Levi Initiated It!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a calm summer night. Caught in the thralls of passion, Levi and Eren are just getting warmed up....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi Initiated It!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and it's a oneshot... there is pretty much penis without plot so... Yeah. I know I need to improve on my writing style, but keep in mind that I have a LOT of room for improvement. Please review and give me any tips on writing if you dare, and have fun reading!

_"Corporal!"_ a pant escaped from Eren's lips as Levi kissed up his chest, shoving the cloth of his shirt upwards and out of the way. "Ahn!" the teen cried out as Levi wrapped his lips around the pink, fleshy nub on Eren's chest, biting one and and pinching the other simultaneously. Eren writhed under his superior as he kissed further down, languishing his tongue, dragging it along the erotic divets of his hips. Eren froze as Levi slowly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down below his ankles, encouraging him to kick them off.

Levi moved up to Eren's lips, prodding, demanding entrance. Slipping his tongue into the younger's mouth, Levi massaged the bulge under the boxers of the brunette, earning more than one muffled groan into his own mouth. Sweat began to form on their brows already, and Levi took the thrusts into his hand, looking for more friction, as a form of permission to continue. The Corporal's fingers slipped underneath the waistband of Eren's undergarments, and blue eyes flew open as pressure was applied around his shaft. Saliva dripped from his open mouth as Eren arched his back, unused to attention in this area. Levi took this opportunity to once again kiss Eren, tugging down his boxers, leaving only a thin shirt draped over his shoulders and loose, lanky frame. Eren blushed, and squeezed his thighs shut.

"I want to see." Levi's breath was warm on Eren's neck.

When the younger did not oblige, Levi brought his open palm against the outside of Eren's thigh, reddening the skin and causing a sharp gasp and a small whimper to be elicited. The growing pressure against the inside of Levi's pants was growing more and more unbearable as Eren panted and shivered underneath him. Levi kissed the teens neck gently, and sighed, genuinely hesitant. "How much farther can I take this?" Levi murmured, unsure of what to do with a hormonal boy such as Eren. "Because," he continued, gesturing to the stretching of the fabric on his crotch, "I'm having some issues here."

Eren smiled, and wrapped his arms around Levi's torso, running his arms along the taut muscles Levi worked so effortlessly to maintain. _He is absolutely beautiful,_ Eren thought. "I'm not ready to have sex, if that's what you're asking. But I do feel like a shit, not making you feel good too."

"But you are!" Levi chuckled.

"That's not fair! You know what I meant!" Eren sighed, rubbing his temples, "I just... don't really know what to do."

_"This,"_ Levi whispered, stroking the teen's member slowly, running his thumb from the base to the tip, swiping off the bead of pre-cum at the head.

After a sharpt gasp, Eren attempted to massage the bulge in Levi's pants, but growled frustratedly. "Your damn jeans are in the way! Come here!" Eren grabbed Levi's hips and pulled them close to his face. Eren took the button of the fabric between his teeth and carefully unlatched it. This was quickly followed by the unzipping of the fly, using the same method, but with the snagging of the waistband of Levi's boxers. Little more than half of Levi's erection was covered now. As Eren teased, nipping at the bump still covered by fabric, Levi pulled off his shirt, tossing it haphazardly to the floor.

"I'm getting impatient here." Levi whined, tugging at his own belt loops.

"You can wait, Cor-po-ral?" Eren grinned, saying every syllable and looking up at his commanding officer.

Levi smirked, flipping Eren onto his stomach and pinning his arms above his head. "Don't tempt me, you little shit." Eren gasped, pressing himself into the sheets as Levi brought his palm onto his rump repeatedly, gasping and moaning every time a new blow was delivered."You like this, don't you?" Levi snickered. A few more slaps left Eren panting and on the edge of euphoria. Eren abruptly flipped over, looking up at Levi with narrowed eyes.

"Corporal- can I... you know, um..." Eren blushed, quickly losing his cool and averting his gaze, "Make you feel good?" Eren looked back at his superior.

"What do you mean, Jeager? What do you want to do?Specify, won't you?"

Eren shifted his weight so that he could flip Levi over, and, succeeding in his attempt, unbalanced Levi. Said Corporal was now underneath Eren, and was surprised at how powerful the idiot looked. He had a hungry gleam in his eyes, and Levi felt overpowered. Levi shuddered, and became furious with himself. Hell could freeze over if he would let this shitty brat dominate him! Unfortunately, suddenly Levi couldn't think. His erection was now out in the open, as the flip had resulted in Levi's jeans and briefs slipping down past his calves.  He kicked them off the rest of the way, before Eren began grinding against Levi, creating sweet friction. The younger created further pleasure by grasping both throbbing members in his hand and thrusting, creating a hot and heavy arousal in their already excited cocks.

_Shit- do teens have any capacity? I'm already at my limit, this kid is a god-damn natural._ Levi's thoughts were muddled, and he was drowning in pleasure. Suddenly, Levi's narow eyes flew open in pure bliss as warm, sticky substance flew from his slowly calming member. Eren went through similar release not soon after, collapsing next to the shorter male. Still panting, Eren looked over in his usual form of arrogance. 

"Is it bad that I feel like I sort of won something, making you cum first?" 

Levi pinched Eren's reddened booty. 

"Yes, Jeager. Yes it is."


End file.
